Jalan Merah
by kurorrain
Summary: Jalan merah. Jalan yang ditempuh sang raja baru, Sora Takeuchi demi memenuhi keinginan dan egonya. Segalanya akan dikorbankan demi mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.


_Dan dimulailah dongeng ini..._

.

**Air Gear © Oh! Great**

**Jalan Merah © kurorrain**

**Rated T**

.

.

Di sebuah kerajaan antah berantah dipimpin oleh raja yang bijaksana dan adil. Kerajaan yang memiliki wiliyah kekuasaan yang luas dibandingkan negara-negara tetangganya. Hijau menghampar luas, tumbuh-tumbuhan hidup subur ditanah ini. Menjadikannya negara penghasil rempah dan bahan makanan lainnya. Tak ketinggalan kekayaan alam yang berlimpah. Membuatnya menjadi salah satu kerajaan terkaya.

Namun sang raja hanya tinggal bersama putranya, Sora Takaechi. Mengajari Pangeran muda itu segala hal. Mulai dari urusan negara hingga sifat-sifat yang harus dimiliki seorang raja. Karena Pangeran lah yang akan mewarisi singasana kursi raja nantinya.

Harga diri, kebijaksaan, kekuataan, kekuasaan, kharisma, dan semua karakter yang harus dimiliki oleh seorang raja. Semua diajarkan. Tak tertinggal kasih sayang seorang ayah untuk anaknya, dan negaranya.

Namun, Raja meninggal dunia. Pangeran masih amat muda untuk menduduki singasana.

.

_Sang Raja pun tiada, meninggalkan singasana bertahta pada Pangeran__._

_Pangeran muda yang menjadi penerus sah sang Raja__._

_Terbawa arus ketamakannya pada dunia__._

_Menggantarkan pada merah._

_Merah tak berujung__._

.

Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang baik hati dimata para rakyatnya. raja muda yang menduduki singasana kekusaan disaat berumur kurang 20tahun untuk menggantikan posisi ayahandanya yang telah tiada. Meninggalkan sebuah negara damai serta penduduk yang setia pada pimpinan tertinggi mereka. Sang raja.

Namun semua itu bukan didapat semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Luasnya wilayah, serta kekayaan alam yang melimpah didapat dengan memperjuang segala keringat, darah dan kecintaannya pada rakyat. Berpuluh-puluh negara banyak yang mengincar negaranya, namun semua dapat ditanggani. Kemudian, berkatnya terjalinlah sebuah negara adidaya dengan dimplomasi terbaik. Keringatnya, darahnya, perih dan kesusahannya, semuanya terbayar. Oleh rakyat yang setia padanya, oleh terjalin dengan baik hubungan antar negara. Kini, sang Raja Besar yang di elu-elukan rakyatnya meninggalkan dunia ini dengan senyum tersungging dibibir. Mempercayakan pada anaknya untuk melanjutkan jerih payahnya.

Sang raja baru, Sora Takeuchi, berbeda dari ayahnya. Ia hanya seorang pemuda yang mempunyai keegoisan besar. Kekuasaan, kekuatan, kekayaan yang ia miliki sejak kecil membuatnya merasa dapat melakukan apapun. Apapun. Apapun benar karna ia adalah hukum. Hukum tertinggi yang tidak bisa dibantah oleh siapapun. Pengguasa terbesar. Ucapannya adalah mutlak. Bagi siapapun. Negara ini miliknya. Rakyat juga miliknya. Benar, karena bagi dia raja adalah hukum. Mutlak.

.

Sora menyukai langit. Mungkin karena arti namanya adalah langit. Langit, warnanya yang berubah memberikan keindahan pada yang melihatnya.

Kemudian suatu hari, tersebar kabar bahwa ada sebuah kekuatan yang dapat mengusai langit. Mengusai langit. Mennguasai dunia.

Regalia of Regalias

The power of wing

Regalia Wind

Namun regalia bukannya senjata biasa. Ia bagaikan 2 mata pedang. Mampu menebas musuhnya, mampu menebas kawannya. Sebuah senjata menghasilkan akibat berbeda pada setiap penggunanya.

Dan tak semua bisa memilikinya. Hanya dia yang berhak yang mampu mengenakannya. Karena regalia memilih sendiri tuannya.

.

Raja muda yang haus akan kekuasaan, menyuruh para prajuritnya untuk mengambil Regalias of Regalia. Regalia Langit.

Para prajurit itu pergi dengan gagah berani. Berbekal petunjuk dari penyihir kerajaan, serta pedang tajam dan tameng perunggu dibahu mereka. Mereka berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang. Memakan waktu lebih dari 1 minggu untuk sampai menuju Hutan Terlarang. Sebuah lokasi terpencil di antara himpitan gunung dan laut. Terjalnya jalan, membuat mereka kehilangan banyak tenaga. Ketika telah hampir sampai, mereka dihadang oleh angin puyuh besar. Seakan ada untuk menghalangi mereka yang datang dengan maksud mengambil apa yang bukan milik mereka.

.

Raja baru mendengar kegagalan para prajuritnya. Dia tersenyum sedih ketika para ksatria gagal mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Namun, keinginannya adalah hal mutlak. Akan didapatkan apapun caranya.

Dengan segala keindahan yang dalam di senyumnya, sang raja memberi sebuah perintah.

"Tambah prajurit. Bawakan aku Regalia langit". Tak peduli berapa harga yang harus dibayar, Regalia langit harus menjadi milik sang Raja.

.

_Dan segalanya menjadi merah._

_Demi mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan._

_Demi memenuhi ego semata._

_1000 jiwa pun akan dikorban._

.

Tbc.

Silakan review bagi yang ingin meninggalkan jejak. Kritik saran flame atau yang hanya numpang eksis doing, semua saya terima dengan senang hati


End file.
